


[podfic] untitled post-Battle Of Endor Aphra fic

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canonical Character Death, Drinking, Ficlet, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Snark, Tumblr Prompt, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Dr Aphra reacts to the news coming out after the Battle of Endor





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthNickels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthNickels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [untitled post-Battle Of Endor Aphra fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282756) by Darthnickels. 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/xmbikfewpvfr6vy/darthnickels%20Aphra%20post%20RotJ%20ficlet.mp3?dl=0) (11.3 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:12:27

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks for Darthnickels for letting me play around and podfic this ficlet! I absolutely love the idea of Aphra post battle reacting to everything going down and this fic cracked me up! This is also one of the first things I recorded on my new mic so double excitement all around! (let me know if the volume is too low, I'm definitely in the experimental stages of learning this mic)


End file.
